


Campfire stories

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Camping, Demon Patryck, Demon Paul, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Hiking, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: Edd, Tord, Tom and Matt go hiking. No problem with that, until they get lost.





	Campfire stories

When Edd had suggested going hiking, Tord was… less than excited. He didn't particularly want to spend a week with those three as his only company in the middle of nowhere. Regardless, he was dragged along, and was now sitting sullenly in the back seat next to Matt, who was worried about some stupid thing like no WiFi. Edd was driving, and Tom was asleep. 

Tord watched the scenery fly past, his mind drifting. Matt and Edd were talking, but he tuned it out in favour of gazing out of the window. The highway soon branched off, and without much hassle, they were on the right road. The trees were thick on either side of them, the evergreens towering high above the car.

Soon enough, they pulled up at the trailhead, and Edd stepped out. Matt followed suit, and Tord, after kicking the back of Tom's seat to wake him up, tumbled out of the car as well.  
"Make sure you've got everything, because we wont be coming back for anything!" Edd reminded them, opening the boot of the car. Tord took out his bag, and checked his guns were still there. You never know, they could come in useful.

They set of at a slow pace, taking in the scenery. It was truly beautiful, and Tord couldn't help marveling in the peace and quiet, the air filled with the soft sounds of snow and leaves underfoot and birdsong high in the trees. 

Tord walked at the back so he wouldn't hold them up with his staring, pausing when he saw a blackbird on the side of the trail. It was pecking at the snowy group, searching for food, and hopped away as soon as he got too close. Understandable, he thought.

Running to catch up with the others, he felt a strange chill go down his spine, almost as though he were being watched. Really original, yeah. He thought, rolling his eyes. Cliche horror movie, much?

Nevertheless, he did catch up with Edd, walking beside him. Tom and Matt were behind him now, he could hear them talking. The woods seemed eerily quiet now, sinister, foreboding. Clouds had covered the sun, making it even colder than before. 

As more snow began to fall, Tord pulled up his furred hood. A little ways up the path was a clearing he figured they were going to stop at. Hopefully the night would pass uneventfully, he thought, shuddering.

As they walked, it was almost as though a switch had been flicked, the woods were alive with birdsong again, and he felt a little more comfortable falling behind. There was a lack of visible wildlife, but that's not really what they were there to see. 

Even under a thickening blanket of snow, the forest was breathtaking. Tord couldn't help slowing down even more just to gaze at the trees, branches rattling in the breeze. He dropped his gaze to the floor to see if there was anything interesting there, and something strange caught his attention.

There were pawprints in the snow, fresh, by the looks of them. They looked like a cats, but substantially bigger.   
"Edd?" He called.  
"What is it?" Came the reply, as Edd walked over.  
"Do you know what these belong to?" He asked, pointing at the prints. 

Edd's eyebrows furrowed in thought.   
"I don't know. We'll keep an eye out." He finally said, beginning to walk back to where Tom and Matt were waiting. Tord nodded, keeping pace. There had to be a reasonable explanation for the size of the prints, even though they were bigger than a puma's, or anything you might get in these woods.

He shook it off, looking down at the snow. That gave him an idea.

Tom yelled indignantly as a snowball hit him on the back of the head, turning to see Tord duck behind a tree, laughing. Oh, it is so on. He threw one back at the mischievous commie, and as Edd and Matt caught on, he had to watch out for an attack on three front.

Luckily, they were otherwise engaged fighting eachother, leaving Tom and Tord to duke it out in the most epic snowball fight of the year.

 

About ten minutes later, they collectively collapsed on the path in a fit of laughter, shaking the snow from their hair. After the initial adrenaline rush, the cold began to set in, so they were quick in their journey to the clearing. Edd and Tord had a tent to share, and Tom and Matt each had their own.

He and Edd were only sharing because he was, as much as he hated to admit it, deathly scared of the dark. Edd didn't mind, Tord was nice and warm, and often crawled into his sleeping bag when he was scared.

They were drawing even nearer to the clearing, and Tord managed to get a good look at their resting place for the night. The clearing was shaded by a thick canopy of trees, which had succeeded in keeping the majority of the snow off of the ground, so there was a large amount of dry wood on the ground. That would come in handy. 

The ground was bare, having been subjected to several fires, it seemed. Edd and Tom set about making a fire, while Tord wandered down to the river. While he was down at the river, he watched as a snow white fox padded confidently down the slope. It paused, regarding him with striking golden eyes, before lowering its head to drink. 

Tord watched in stunned silence as it finished, and turned.  
"Get out while you can." 

The voice echoed all around him, he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Within seconds, the fox was gone, and he was wondering if he had imagined it.

Nevertheless, he made his way back to the clearing. The fire was going, so he sat by it to warm up. He thought about telling them what he had seen, but decided not to. There was no point causing panic.

Tom and Edd were setting up the tents now, so he decided the best thing to do would be stay out of the way.

Looking up into the trees, he watched a lonely raven circle above them. He smiled. Ravens weren't common around here.

Soon enough, the tents were set up. Tord grabbed his bag and brought it to the entrance of the tent, shaking dust off his shoes and stepping inside. He was particularly finicky about the inside of the tent getting dirty, so he made sure the bag had no stray dirt clinging to it before bringing it inside.

He laid out his air mattress, leaving it to inflate. After that, he stepped back outside. Edd was sat by the fire with Matt, so he joined them. They were talking amicably about trivial things. He allowed them to fade into background noise, the voice of the forest taking over.

Tom joined them eventually, and they sat in peaceful silence, watching the flames dance before them. This was going to be good.


End file.
